


Of Kittens, Roses and Letters of Love

by rainonherwindow



Series: Fairy Tail oneshots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, also i cannot write poetry for shit, but it's okay bc neither can jellal, jellal being a dork, meredy scheming like the queen she is, such a dork omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonherwindow/pseuds/rainonherwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jellal is the most romantically awkward guy ever. Luckily for him, Meredy has foolproof a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kittens, Roses and Letters of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it: Jellal is so romantically inept it's hilarious. Poor Erza.  
> For a tumblr anon a little while ago. Enjoy :P

"-if you're going for a more romantic approach, the red roses would be perfect, good sir. They symbolise love, devotion, passion-"

Jellal was quite sure his face was same colour as the bouquet the persistent florist was trying to sell to him. This was a terrible idea.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes as the oblivious shop owner continued prattling on about the different meanings of various types of flower. When had flowers become so complicated anyway?

'Give her some flowers', Meredy had said. 'It'll be easy', she'd said.

Well, whether that was true or not, Jellal was pretty sure Erza wouldn't care what hidden meaning the flowers she received might hold.

Although with Erza he never _was_ certain.

Oh god what if she _did_ care about the symbolism of flowers? What if he accidentally gave her a bouquet that actually meant something horrific? What if-

Jellal stopped himself short. No, he shouldn't over think this. Things always went wrong when he over thought things regarding Erza; Meredy never did let him forget about the whole 'fake-fiancée' thing.

"Sir?"

Jellal jolted back to attention and blinked blankly at the florist. "Sorry?"

The man's smile became slightly more strained. "Your purchase, sir?"

"Oh!" Jellal exhaled and glanced around the shop. "Err, I'll take those." He pointed to a small bunch of red roses, the ones the florist had been wittering on about earlier.

"Excellent choice, sir!" the flower-seller exclaimed, clapping his hands together, smile becoming genuine once again. Jellal jumped. "The bloom of love!"

Jellal choked on his spit. "W-what?"

The man surveyed him over the top of his wire-rimmed spectacles. "Love, devotion, passion; I was just discussing their symbolism, good sir."

Jellal coughed and gave a nervous smile. "Oh, of course. My apologies."

Several minutes later saw Jellal walkingout of the flower shop, a small bouquet of red roses clutched in hand. To tell the truth, he had chosen them on the fly because they reminded him of Erza's hair.

"Jellal!" He turned to see Meredy skipping across the road towards him. She clutched a suspicious looking box in her hands and she was grinning far too innocently for Jellal's liking. She came to halt next to him and her grin grew wider.

Jellal was not fooled. "What's in the box, Meredy?" He asked cautiously.

Meredy's leant forward, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "The key to your success," she held out the box. Jellal looked down at its contents.

"Meredy," he said slowly. "Tell me you're joking."

Her eyes did the weird twinkly thing again. "Just trust me."

******

A hesitant knock at her door drew Erza's attention out of the book her nose was buried in. She cocked an eyebrow and glanced at the clock. Who could possibly be visiting her at such a time? Shereluctantlyhoisted herself up from her rather comfortable position on her sofa and marched over to the door, pulling it open.

The space on the other side was decidedly empty. Frowning, Erza stuck her head out the doorway and glanced up and down the hall, finding it to also be vacant. _Huh._

There was a soft meow. She looked down. A blush slowly climbed its way up her face.

At her feet sat a high-sided cardboard box containing, much to her shock, a little tabby kitten accompanied by a bunch of bright red roses.

After several seconds of simply staring, utterly stunned, the kitten meowed again, more insistently this time. It suddenly occurred to Erza what a horrendous violation of animal rights she was witnessing. In a flash she scooped the kitten from its box and held it close to her chest, stroking its head soothingly. The kitten mewed.

Erza glanced down at the box. She spied a small note pinned beneath the edge of the bouquet. Still blushing, she stooped down, kitten still clutched carefully against her breast, and lifted both the note and the flowers from the box. The delicate scent of roses teased her nose and she smiled: they were her favourite, however clichéd that may be. She was a closet romantic at heart, after all.

The note was handwritten in a rather pretty cursive (far more attractive than her own neatly ordered script) with lovely blue ink. As she read it, her face gradually became a deeper and deeper shade of red until it became the same colour as her hair.

****

Wendy hummed happily as she climbed the stairs of Fairy Hills. The previous day's mission had provided her with some extra spending money, thus she'd gone and purchased an item she'd been eyeing for several weeks; she was now thoroughly looking forward to getting home, snuggling under her covers and watching the new episode of her favourite show on her brand new HD lacrima-vision.

But as she reached her floor, she heard a quiet spluttering sound from the hallway opposite. Concerned, she hurried to investigate.

"Erza-san? Are you alright?"

Erza was standing ramrod straight in her doorway, face a worryingly similar hue to her hair, letting out quiet, unintelligible stutters. A bouquet of roses lay forgotten by her feet and a small tabby kitten was perched in her arms, standing on its hind legs and pawing at her face, mewing in concern. The requip mage was unresponsive.

Charle flew up and gently removed the small note that the woman clutched limply in her right hand. After scanning its contents, the exceed held up a paw to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her chuckles.

Wendy waved a hand in front of Erza's face, frowning in concern. "What's the note say, Charle?" The cat contained another bout of mirth and showed the girl the note. Wendy let out a giggle.

"I think this explains her current state of... shock." Charle said with amusement.

Wendy laughed again, before guiding her friend inside, a grin playing at her lips. "I think it would be best if Erza-san lay down for a bit."

"Quite."

_******_

_Your hair is red,_

_My hair is blue,_

_You're kinda scary,_

_But I love you._


End file.
